YuGiOh! Acceleration
by A5L
Summary: The fate of the universe rest on the shoulder of 2 teams of duelist who don't to get along with one another. Will they save the universe from the New Creation, or is the universe doomed?
1. Prologue

Copyright: I do not own anything in this story, I only own the OC and created cards in this story.

Prologue

In a World unlike any other, there were machines everywhere you see a city was dark and rusted. 1 of the buildings was destroyed as an explosion was made. Coming out of the dust cloud were 2 motorcycles speeding in the city as a creature followed them.

The first motorcycle looked like a giant wheel (Jack Atlas' Duel Runner) in silver and black as the creature with the riders looked like a three-headed mechanical dragon with no arm and legs.

_**/CYBER END DRAGON/LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect/Level: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800/**_

The second motorcycle looking like demonic dragon head in silver and grey as the rider had nothing on his side.

_**(Duelist 1: 1000)(Duelist 2: 600)**_

_**(Speed Counters: 7)(Speed Counters: 8)**_

"Just give up Razor," said the first rider, "in my next turn, you will lose, your down to last bit of Life Points, my Cyber End Dragon will see to that." The mechanical dragon roared in fury as it looked as its master's rival.

"I don't think so, Desmond," said Razor, "no if you don't mind, it's my turn!" As Razor said that, he drew a card from his wrist and added with another on his wrist.

_**(Desmond SP: 8)(Razor SP: 9)**_

"I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" yelled Razor as he played the card he drew with an angel holding a glowing object in her hand, "Now, if I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards and discard 1 card from my hand." Razor drew 2 more cards from his wrist; he discarded 1 of the card in the left. "Now I summon, Zure, Knight of Dark World in ATK mode!" A demonic knight with a azure cape came out of a dark mist as it held it's sword with a blood lust.

_**/ZURE, KNIGHT OF DARK WORLD/DARK/Fiend/Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/**_

"Now I return my Knight of Dark World to my hand," said Razor as the demonic knight disappeared in a dark mist to reveal a dark circle with strange symbols on it, "Now I can Special Summon GRAPHA, DRAGON LORD OF DARK WORLD!" Out of the circle was a demonic dragon with black and grey scales with multiple horns on its head as it roared in a rage at Cyber End Dragon and Desmond.

_**/GRAPHA, DRAGON LORD OF DARK WORLD/DARK/Fiend/Effect/Level: 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/**_

"When this card is Special Summon and was discarded by card effect, I can destroy 1 card you control!" explained Razor as Desmond gasped as the Dragon Lord fired black flames at Cyber End Dragon as it roared in pain.

"No, Cyber End Dragon!" yelled Desmond as the dragon exploded, causing Desmond's motorcycle to spin out of control.

"Now Grapha, attack Desmond's Life Points and end this duel!" ordered Razor as Grapha shot out more black flames as Desmond. As the flames hit Desmond, he cried out in pain as his motorcycle hit a steel beam from a destroyed as his Life Points dropped to zero.

_**(Desmond LP: 1000 – 0) (WINNER: Razor)**_

As Razor's motorcycle came to a stop, Razor got out the motorcycle to reveal that he looked like a demonic knight with a sword on his back and said, "Well Desmond, looks like you lose this battle and this zone, now this zone belongs to the New Creation." With that said, machine came out of nowhere started to destroy building as Razor walked toward Desmond, as Desmond was trying to reach for something on his motorcycle. As Desmond touched a button on the motorcycles' computer, a flash of light shined from the motorcycle as Razor ran towards the light. As the light was gone, there was nobody and no cards in the motorcycle as Razor found nothing in the motorcycle as he pulled his sword and started to slash the motorcycle to pieces as he yelled in anger, "DESMOND BLADE!"

In a unknown location, a flash of light appeared as a body and cards flew out of the light and hit the floor. A helmet rolled on the ground to reveal a man in his 40's with slick back grey hair and goatee, steel blue eyes, wearing a black bodysuit that was ripped in pieces as a robot with a silver body and semi round head with red eyes floated towards the body.

"Dr. Blade, are you alright?" as the robot, "Did you save the zone?"

"Sorry JAMES," answered Desmond as he tried to get back to his feet, "I couldn't save the Rust Zone, the New Creation has taken the zone, including 3 other zones. Their getting stronger in every zone they've taken."

A chair descended from above as Desmond took a seat which got him into a think as a thought came to mind. "JAMES," the robot came to Desmond's side as Desmond asked, "I need you to find the greatest duelist from New Domino City, think you can do that for me, my friend?" The robot in front of the human and answered, "At once, Dr. Blade"

**YU-GI-OH!**

**ACCELERATION**


	2. Let the Battle Begin Part 1

Copyright: I do not own anything in this story; I only own the OC and created cards in this story.

Chapter 1: Let the Battle Begin! (Part 1)

_**(Opening Theme: Soul Drive – Color Bottle)**_

_**Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together**_

Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill  
What kind of scenery possibly awaits us  
Hey, my friends, let's climb it together  
It's too soon to look back  
Let's get back up, and with our powers combined  
Let's release this Soul Drive

Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together

Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there  
Keep on challenging, again and again

Hey, my friends, will those tears someday  
become someone's courage?

Why don't you see all that hidden power?  
Accelerate, this Soul Drive

Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together  
Shout, shout, your true "you"  
Raise your burning voice

Let's get back up, and with our powers combined  
Let's release this Soul Drive

Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together

Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there  
Keep on challenging, again and again

My friends, let's live the "now"  
Let's keep going together, no matter what

**YU-GI-OH!**

**ACCELERATION**

New Domino City, a city of bright light, tall buildings, and where all the greatest of duelist come from. Going through the streets of New Domino are 4 Duel Runners of the same color – blue, white, and black. These are the Xterme Racers, a team of duelists who never back down from a challenge. Their leader, Jason Kurosaki, a Six Samurai duelist, who never backed from any duel in his life. Jason was riding a Harley Davidson Duel Runner as he looked back as his team and said, "Hurry up you guys, and we're going to be late to the duel site!"

"Calm down, Jason!" yelled a voice. The owner of the voice, who was a new member to the Xterme Racers, Alex Loredo, a duelist with a deck he created from a contest before coming to New Domino, a Kingdom Hearts Deck. Alex was riding a Duel Runner that looks like Cloud Strife's motorcycle, Fenrir. "It's not like they're going to be there!"

"Yo, I have to agree with Alex on this one." Said Jin Takishi, a local New Domino citizen and DJ who was riding a Duel Runner that has speakers on the back for his music. Jin is a Gemini Duelist. Jin continued to speak to Jason and said, "Do you actually think those guys will there on time?"

"We don't know about that for sure Jin," said a female voice. The last member of the Xterme Racers, Jessica Starling, a Synchro Warrior duelist, who was a regular tomboy who doesn't dress up for fame and fortune. She's riding a Duel Runner that was meant for racing instead, "We have to think of something just in case the Rip Warriors decide to do something funny."

"Don't worry Jessica," said Alex as he revved up his Runner to its top speed, "Now like Yusei Fudo would always say, 'Let's Rev it Up!' " As he said that, Alex went over the speed limit to the famous Dadulious Bridge to the Satellite.

"Alex gets back here!" ordered Jason, but the newcomer didn't hear a word he said, "Damn it, that guy is getting on my last nerves." Muttered Jason as Jessica rolled up next to him and said, "Calm down Jason, he is new to New Domino and new to the Racers-Warriors Battles." Jason sighed, "I know, it's just that Alex needs to be more careful when it comes to the Rip Warriors." Jason, Jessica, and Jin (who was listening to his music) revved over the speed limit to catch up with Alex.

In an abandoned town of the Satellite, 4 people are standing around in a circle as they're waiting for something. A man standing over 7 ft. taller than the other 3, with blond shaggy hair, a black shirt under a red jacket, black pants, and black steel-toed boots. This is Travis Phoenix, the leader of the Rip Warriors and Machina duelist, next to him was his Duel Runner which is the same height as him with 4 wheels, 2 for each side in the front and 2 wheels in on the back. The body of the runner looks like a car (Ford Mustang '10) as it was colored black, red, and light brown.

Next to Travis' right is Zack Elric. Zack is about half the size of the 7 ft. Travis, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, brown overalls with oil stains on them, brown gloves, a Flamel tattoo on his left arm, and black shoes. He was trying to fix his Duel Runner which looks like it was put together with different parts from the junkyard. His blond hair, styled in a ponytail with an ahoge on the top of his head while his blue eyes is searching for something in his runner. "DAMN IT!" yelled Zack as he was holding his head, "WHAT IS WRONG THIS THING?"

"You, that's what's wrong, you shrimp." Said a female voice. Zack glared at a young woman who is wearing a rep top which was covered by a black leather jacket, brown leather gloves, black shorts which showed her long slander legs, and black high-heeled boot. Her long brown hair reached to her back as a bang covered her right eye as a golden tattoo (Criminal mark) was under her left eye, which were green. She is looking at Zack and said, "You're the problem on this team, your Duel Runner, and dueling put together. I don't know why Travis even let you or the new guy be a part of this team."

"At least I wasn't sent to the Facility like you, little miss marker!" yelled Zack as the girl had a murderesses look on her face as she walk toward to Zack as he pulled out a wrench. "Zack, Samantha, that's enough!" yelled Travis as both members looked at the leader as he continued, "Can't you two see that Phillip is getting ready for his duel." All three Rip Warriors looked at the fourth member of the group. A young man at the age of 19, with firey-red hair, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt under a black jacket, red pants with chains, and black shoes. The young man is currently sitting on his Duel Runner that is colored black and red looking like a Yamaha YFZ450X SE ATV 2011.

Phillip Williams was looking at New Domino City, as he was waiting for his opponent to arrive and said, "I don't care about the whole Racer-Warrior Wars, why can't everybody just get along." He sighed as he took out his deck from his jacket pocket, "As long this war continues, me and my Mobian Heroes will keep on running." As he placed his deck in his wrist dealer, 4 streams of light were coming straight to the Warriors.

The 4 lights, which were coming the Xterme Racers' Duel Runners, stoped in front of the Warriors as the 4 riders got off their Duel Runners. The first person was Jin Takashi, a 18 year old Japanese young man with tan skin, black spiky hair, wearing a blue and white jacket over a white tee-shirt, blue pant, black shoes, blue sunglass over his green eyes. The next one was the female of the group, Jessica Starling, who looked almost like Samantha, except Jessica didn't have a Criminal mark on her face and her hair reached to her shoulders and the bangs covered her left eye. Jessica is wearing ablack tight shirt under a white jacket, blue tight jeans, and white golves and boots. The third person is Alex Loredo, with black spiked up hair, brown eye with confidence in them, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt under a white jacket, black fingurless gloves, blue baggy jeans, and black shoes. Finally, Jason Kurosaki, leader of the Xterme Racers, orange hair like his father, waering a black jacket over a white shirt, blue pants with a badge with a skull on it, and blue shoes

Jason and Travis walked awayed from their respective groups as they glared at each other. Samantha angerly glared at her twin, as Jessica gave her twin a sorry look. Jin didn't even looked as he was listinning to his music. Zack keep on working on his Duel Runner. Alex and Phillip looked at each other as Alex placed his deck in his Wrist Dealer.

The Battle is about to begin.

**To be continued…**

_**(Closing Theme: Ao-Iconoclast – Kotoko)**_

_**The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door.**_

_**Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare? **_

_**Whispers of grief are woven in the sky.**_

_**After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. **_

_**(Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)**_

_**The sand of the memory rushes at high speed, paying with bare hands, **_

_**A sounding premonition which does not stop changes into courage which advances. It is able to precede the wheel of pain and sorrow, which repeats passionately The future which spills from the cut off eye Emptiness comes and spreads in the desired heaven**_

_**The trembling voice is too quiet **_

_**The forest of glass fell to wailing**_

_**Being perplexed, I look up in the sky. The golden arrow stabs in the eye. **_

_**(I carry out the mission I believed.)**_

_**The back advances to the interim of space-time stops without doing **_

_**The legend is a black idol created from fragments Throw away stuff like fear Staring nakedly, I want to watch The truth which is not changed The time of destiny comes**_

_**Dim and lacking things pile up and may crumble soon **_

_**The reality which is pretended not to be seen**_

_**It is certain that the instant it breathed, it was filled with light**_

_**With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes **_

_**Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads**_

_**To the interim of space-time... **_

_**It protects the thing that should not be forgotten... The door rises at the bronze night This palm gets injured and becomes hard This power...**_


	3. Let the Battle Begin Part 2

Copyright: I do not own anything in this story; I only own the OC and created cards in this story.

Chapter 2: Let the Battle Begin! (Part 2)

_**(Opening Theme: Soul Drive – Color Bottle)**_

_**Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together**_

_**Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill  
What kind of scenery possibly awaits us  
Hey, my friends, let's climb it together  
It's too soon to look back  
Let's get back up, and with our powers combined  
Let's release this Soul Drive**_

_**Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together**_

_**Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there  
Keep on challenging, again and again**_

_**Hey, my friends, will those tears someday  
become someone's courage?**_

_**Why don't you see all that hidden power?  
Accelerate, this Soul Drive**_

_**Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together  
Shout, shout, your true "you"  
Raise your burning voice**_

_**Let's get back up, and with our powers combined  
Let's release this Soul Drive**_

_**Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together**_

_**Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there  
Keep on challenging, again and again**_

_**My friends, let's live the "now"  
Let's keep going together, no matter what**_

**YU-GI-OH!**

**ACCELERATION**

"Long Time no see, Kurosaki." Said Travis as both team leaders glared as one another with a fire in their eyes, "What gives you the right to call us, the Rip Warriors, here for a duel?"

"One final match," answered Jason as he stared into Travis' eyes, "one final match between the Racers and the Warriors to see who the best in New Domino is."

Travis looked at the Racers' leader, and then looked at the rest of the Racers until he saw a new face in the group. He then looked at Phillip as he smiled and said, "All right, one final match," Jason smiled at the answer that he wanted until, "but, it's going to be the rookies of both teams to duel." Jason's smile disappeared from what he heard; it wasn't a leader vs. leader duel that he wanted. He was about to say something until…

"I'll do it!" Jason, Jin, and Jessica turned their heads towards the voice, which was Alex as he glared at Phillip, as both had a fire in their eyes. Travis saw this; he was impressed to see this kind of fire within the rookies' eyes.

"Done deal," said Phillip as he stared down at Alex, "I'll make sure that the Rip Warriors will win this battle." Phillip got on his ATV Duel Runner, Speed Master, and revved the engine up as he took off to the starting line of the Duel Track. As Alex was about to board his Duel Runner, Twilight Saber, Jason grabbed his shoulder and glared at him and said, "You better win this duel, or there will be hell to pay on your head, got it?" Alex could see the rage in Jason's eyes as this is the final battle between the 2 teams. "Don't worry," answered Alex as he got on his Duel Runner, "I'm not going to lose, you and the others saw me duel, my cards and I are going to send these guys packing." He drove away from the Races to the Duel Track. Unknown to the 2 teams, a sky camera was watching them.

In an unknown location, Desmond Blade was walking though a hallway to only stop at a door blocking his way. A numbered keypad was revealed to him at the door's side as he typed in a 5-digit pass code as the doors opened. He step into a room that had 5 monitors as each monitor had the Xterme Racers and the Rip Warriors as there were cameras positioned to watch the duel between Alex and Phillip was about to begin. He looked around the room to find his robotic friend, JAMES, in front of the middle monitor. "JAMES, did you find the possible duelists to help us?" asked Desmond as the robot turned around to see his friend and said, "Yes Dr. Blade, I have found 2 teams of duelist who are about to duel." Desmond looked at the monitor to see Alex and Phillip about to start the Turbo Duel.

Zack was working on a box as Alex and Phillip were at his side. They were waiting for him to finish… whatever he was fixing. After 20 minutes, Zack was finished as he pressed a button, the box sparked for few minute until he kicked it as a hologram of traffic light signals as the red was glowing bright. The 2 duelists put on their helmets and Zack walked away from the starting line as both Alex and Phillip pressed a button on the screen of the Duel Runner as a Green card appeared in the middle of the screen as a computer voice was heard. _**"Duel Mode, Engaged. Speed World 2, Activated. Autopilot, Standing By."**_ An aura of purple has covered the area as the colored changed to yellow after 10 minutes. Both teams were cheering for their respective duelist to win, but Jason and Travis were quiet. After another 10 minutes, the color change to green, as both duelist drove to a high speed of 100 mph as they were coming towards a corner as Phillip was about to take the corner and take the first turn of the duel until Alex drifted behind him to take the corner and the first turn of the duel.

_**(Alex: 4000/Speed Counters: 0)(Phillip: 4000/Speed Counters: 0)**_

"Sorry pal," said Alex as he looked behind him, but, I'm going to take the first turn, I draw!" Alex drew his first card and added to his hand.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 1)(Phillip Speed Counters: 1)**_

"I summon Xion in Attack Mode!" said Alex as a young girl at the age of 15, with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black clock with slightly pointed shoulders and close-fitting sleeves, black heeled boots and black gloves. Xion waved her right hand as a key-shaped sword appeared as the blade and teeth are silver, the rainguard is blue, the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the sword form an outline of a crown.

_**/XION/LIGHT/Warrior/Gemini/Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600/**_

"And I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Said Alex as 2 brown back covered cards formed next to his Duel Runner and vanished. Phillip looked at his and said, "I draw." He drew his sixth card and added to his hand

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 2)(Phillip Speed Counters: 2)**_

"I Normal Summon Blaze the Cat in Attack Mode!" said Phillip as a lilac cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears peach and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white pants; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hair band, coat trim and a small gem on her forehead. As Blaze begins to run next to Phillip, a trail of flames was at her feet.

_**/BLAZE THE CAT/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Effect/Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400/**_

"Blaze, attack Xion with Fire Boost!" ordered Phillip as Blaze ran at a burst of speed, turning herself a fiery projectile, tackling Xion as she disappeared into goldust, destroyed.

_**(Alex: 3700)(Phillip: 4000)**_

"I'll end my turn," said Phillip as Blaze help up 2 fireballs in each hand, "Now Blaze's effect activates, during my End Phase, Blaze can inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points." Blaze threw the fireballs at Alex, hitting their target.

_**(Alex: 3200)(Phillip: 4000)**_

At the next corner, Alex drew his next card and said, "Not bad, you got some skills, let see you can back it up."

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 3)(Phillip Speed Counters: 3)**_

"I Normal Summon Roxas, The Key of Destiny in Attack Mode." A 15 year old young man with bright blue eyes, golden blond windswept spiky hair, wearing a black clock similar to Xion's, except with slightly pointed shoulders and slightly close-fitting sleeves, black "street" boots, and the same weapon that Xion wielded.

_**/ROXAS, THE KEY OF DESTINY/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/**_

"Next, I play the Speed Spell – Overboost," said Alex as he placed a card face-up on his Duel Board, "This card lets gain 6 Speed Counters, but at the end of my turn, I lose all but 1 Speed Counter." A boost of speed from Alex's Duel Runner sent him over 160 mph.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 9)(Phillip Speed Counters: 3)**_

" Now I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy," said Alex as Roxas glowed bright with green energy, "By giving up 1 Speed Counter, I can select 1 monster I control to gain ATK for each Speed Counter x200 until the End Phase of my turn.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 8)(Phillip Speed Counters: 3)**_

_**/ROXAS, THE KEY OF DESTINY/ATK: 3200/**_

"Now Roxas, attack Blaze the Cat!" ordered Alex as Roxas dashed towards Blaze, slashing her 3 times, destroying her as she turned into glodust.

_**(Alex: 3200)(Phillip: 2700)**_

"Now I'll End my turn." Said Alex as his Duel Runner lost speed as he was behind Phillip and his Duel Runner.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 1)(Phillip Speed Counters: 3)**_

"All right, my draw!" said Phillip as he saw a dirt ramp and jump over it with his Duel Runner and drew his next card in mid-jump and landed perfectly in front of Alex.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 2)(Phillip Speed Counters: 4)**_

"Now I summon Shadow the Hedgehog!" A black anthropomorphic hedgehog with crimson stripe on his spiked-up quails, white fur patch on his chest, white gloves with gold rings, and white-black-red-yellow jet shoes. Shadow stared at Roxas with his red piercing eyes as he ran in the air, thanks to his jet shoes.

_**/SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400/**_

"Now I play my own Speed Energy Speed Spell." Said Phillip as Shadow was glowing with red energy.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 2)(Phillip Speed Counters: 3)**_

_**/SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG/ATK: 2500/**_

"Now Shadow, attack Roxas with Chaos Spear!" ordered Phillip as the black hedgehog jump into the air and shot a spear of yellow energy towards Roxas. "I don't think so, activate Trap card, Reflect!" A red-violet card with a picture of a glowing blue orb in the air as Roxas held his weapon I front of him as a glowing blue shield formed around him as the spear of light was stop by the shield. "I can only activate this card when you attack a "Keyblade Master" or "Keyblade Wielder", and thanks to Roxas' effect, he can be treated as a "Keyblade Wielder", your attack is negated and place this card face-down again." explained Alex as both the shield and spear of light disappeared. "Not bad Alex, I place 1 card face-down and end my turn." Said Phillip as a card appeared next to his Duel Runner.

Back at Desmond's monitor room, both Desmond and JAMES were watching the duel between Alex and Phillip as Desmond smiled at the fire between the 2 duelists. "What do you think Dr. Blade?" asked the floating robot as the human looked at him and said, "I'm impressed of the people you have chosen," Desmond looked back as the monitor of the Xterme Racers and Rip Warriors as he ordered to the robot, "JAMES, send these duelists a message." JAMES looked at Desmond and said, "As you wish."

"All right, my turn." Said Alex as he drifted to a left turn trying to get the lead from Phillip, but failed as Phillip accelerated.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 3)(Phillip Speed Counters: 4)**_

"All right, time to shift it to a new gear as I summon the Tuner monster, Yoggy Raw Dream Eater." Said Alex as a medium-sized, goat-like creature appeared. It has two large, colorful horn-shaped horns, that flow from yellow to red to blue, on its head, as well as a shorter, orange horn that emerges from a similarly-colored patch of fur in the center of its forehead. It has thin yellow eyes, a grey nose, and a black mouth. It has a shaggy, white, light green and light blue mane that covers the front of its body, and a short, similarly-colored "beard" on its chin. It has a white body, with a red-pink spiral at the base of each of its legs and a similar red-pink mark that runs across its back. A symbol can be seen on its back, near its hindquarters. It has a short, green and blue brush-like tail, and the tips of its hooves are purple and blue.

_**/YOGGY RAW DREAM EATER/DARK/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/**_

"Now I can tune up my Yoggy Ram with Roxas," as Alex said that, the Dream Eater jump into the air as it turned into 4 shining green synchro rings, as they circled around Roxas as he turned transparent with 4 glowing orbs were lined up as a beam of light shout out of the rings as Alex chanted, _"When light and darkness have become one, they will form a new life! Synchro Summon!"_ A navy blue dragon with a gray under-belly, black and red hair with a jade orb, a gold neck collar with a red jewel in the middle, a white angel wing on the left and a dark blue demon wing on the right as its eyes glowed yellow, _"Appear, Twilight Dragon!"_ finished Alex as Twilight Dragon roared at both Shadow and Phillip.

_**/TWILIGHT DRAGON/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400/**_

The Xterme Racers cheered when they saw Alex's ace card. Jason smiled when he heard the chant from Alex. Alex pressed a card on the screen on his Duel Runner and said, "I activate the Continuous Trap card, Pure Heart!" a card showing a young boy holding a small glowing orb, "With this card, I can Special Summon 1 "Keyblade Master" or "Keyblade Wielder" from my Graveyard back to the field in Attack Mode, and I choose Roxas." The card glowed as a orb of light came out until, "I activate the Counter Trap card, Figure 8 Move!" yelled Phillip as a card with a blue hedgehog with a crazy look on its face as a red figure 8 formed at its legs, "I can activate this card if a "Hedgehog" monster I control is on the field, I can negate and destroy 1 Spell/Trap card you control and you take damage depending on the type of Spell/Trap, since you activated a Continuous Trap card, you take 2000 points of damage!" A beam of energy shot out of the card, hitting the Pure Heart card, destroying it, as the orb of light disappeared.

_**(Alex: 1200)(Phillip: 2700)**_

"Great, thanks to the after effects of my destroyed Trap, Roxas is banished from the game." muttered Alex as he glared at Phillip, "But that doesn't mean I can still attack, Twilight Dragon, attack Shadow with Twilight Burst Stream!" The navy blue dragon gathered a ball of light and dark energy in its mouth and shot it at the black hedgehog, destroying it.

_**(Alex: 1200)(Phillip: 1700)**_

"I end my turn." Said Alex as he took the lead from Phillip, since Phillip was spinning out of control. When Phillip got his runner under control and tried to catch up as he started his turn.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 4)(Phillip Speed Counters: 5)**_

"I summon Babylon Rogue – Wave the Swallow in Defense Mode." Said Phillip as a anthropomorphic pink and purple swallow with flame-shaped highlights on her arms, a smooth, jagged, golden yellow beck with 2 nostril pits, blue eyes with pink eyelids, 2 spikes of feathers behind her head that contour and flare out towards the bottom almost to the ground, and tipped in a darker shade of purple, tufted patch on her chest and 2 scissor-shaped feathers tipped in a darker shade of purple to serve as a tail. She wears white gloves with red-accented, sock-like cuffs fastened with tan hoops, red boots with white accents, zipper application, and durable gray heel soles, rather extravagant gold-colored lenses sunglasses, and white flare trousers with violet flames accents, white tube top, a red gem necklace, and a white headband.

_**/BABYLON ROGUE – WAVE THE SWALLOW/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/Level: 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300/**_

"Now I activate Wave's effect, by paying 500 Life Points, I can return all Spell and Trap cards you control back to your hand." Said Phillip as Wave tapped her necklace as digital computer came out and she sent a virus to Alex's face-down card as Alex pulled the card out from the slot.

_**(Alex: 1200)(Phillip: 1200)**_

"Now I activate the Speed Spell – Double Summon, if I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can Normal Summon 1 more time for this turn, and I summon Babylon Rogue – Jet the Hawk in Attack Mode." A green anthropomorphic hawk with 5 large feathers tipped with a darker shade of green, white puffed feathers on his chest, a jagged, golden yellow beck, flame-shaded highlights on his arms, white gloves with red cuffs and tan hoops, red boots with white and black accents. His blue eyes looking at Alex he smiled arrogantly, not looking at Twilight Dragon.

_**/BABYLON ROGUE – JET THE HAWK/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400/**_

"Now, since you control no Spell or Trap cards on the field, Jet can attack you directly." Said Phillip as Jet took out a feathered fan and slashed Alex with razor winds, "Since Jet attacked you directly; all battle damage from him is halved; now I'll end my turn."

_**(Alex: 250)(Phillip: 1200)**_

"My turn," said Alex as he drew his next card, as he looked at the card, he smiled."

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 5)(Phillip Speed Counters: 6)**_

"Well Phil," said Alex as Phillip looked at him with a smile on his face, Alex had the same look on his face as he continued, "It's been fun, but this duel is over," Phillip looked at Alex with a confused look on his face, as Alex played a card on his Duel Board as a card was revealed in front of Alex's Duel Runner, "I play the Speed Spell – Silver Contrails! By removing 2 Speed Counters, I can increase the ATK of 1 monster I control by 1000 points until the end of my turn, and I've chosen Twilight Dragon!" Silver energy flowed from the card and into Twilight Dragon as it roared with might.

_**(Alex Speed Counters: 3)(Phillip Speed Counters: 6)**_

_**/TWILIGHT DRAGON/ATK: 3900/**_

"Now Twilight Dragon, attack Wave with Twilight Burst Stream!" ordered Alex as his dragon fired the energy of light and darkness at the defenseless swallow, destroying her as Twilight Dragon gather more light and dark energy into its mouth as Alex explained, "Since Twilight Dragon attacked a monster you control, he can attack once more. Now my dragon, attack Jet with the combined powers of Silver Contrails and Twilight Burst Stream!" The silver energy around Twilight Dragon gathered around inside the dragon's mouth, mixing together with the energy of light and darkness as the energies was fired at the green hawk, obliterating him and ending the game.

_**(Alex: 250/Speed Counters: 3)(Phillip: 0/Speed Counters: 6)**_

_**(WINNER: Alex)**_

Steam busted out of Phillip's Duel Runner as it a complete stop. Alex stopped 20 miles away from Phillip as Twilight Dragon disappeared. The Xterme Racers cheered and ran towards Alex to congratulate him for the win. The Rip Warriors were groaning to see that they lost as they walked towards Phillip to see if he wasn't hurt. As soon as everyone got to their respective duelist, a beeping noise was heard from both duelists's Duel Runner as a message appeared in front of their monitors as it said, "from Dr. Desmond Blade."

_**(Closing Theme: Ao-Iconoclast – Kotoko)**_

_**The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door.**_

_**Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare? **_

_**Whispers of grief are woven in the sky.**_

_**After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. **_

_**(Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)**_

_**The sand of the memory rushes at high speed, paying with bare hands, **_

_**A sounding premonition which does not stop changes into courage which advances. It is able to precede the wheel of pain and sorrow, which repeats passionately The future which spills from the cut off eye Emptiness comes and spreads in the desired heaven**_

_**The trembling voice is too quiet **_

_**The forest of glass fell to wailing**_

_**Being perplexed, I look up in the sky. The golden arrow stabs in the eye. **_

_**(I carry out the mission I believed.)**_

_**The back advances to the interim of space-time stops without doing **_

_**The legend is a black idol created from fragments Throw away stuff like fear Staring nakedly, I want to watch The truth which is not changed The time of destiny comes**_

_**Dim and lacking things pile up and may crumble soon **_

_**The reality which is pretended not to be seen**_

_**It is certain that the instant it breathed, it was filled with light**_

_**With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes **_

_**Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads**_

_**To the interim of space-time... **_

_**It protects the thing that should not be forgotten... The door rises at the bronze night This palm gets injured and becomes hard This power...**_

**Created Card Database:**

**Xion/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 4/Warrior/Gemini/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600**

**Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: This card's name is treated as "Nobody" and "Keyblade Wielder". All "Nobody" monster and "Riku, The Keyblade Wielder of Darkness" gain 500 ATK and DEF.**

**Blaze the Cat/Attribute: FIRE/Level: 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400**

**Effect: This card's Type is treated as a Psychic-Type. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent during the End Phase of your turn.**

**Roxas, The Key of Destiny/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400**

**Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Nobody" and "Keyblade Wielder". When this card is equip with "The Keyblade of Destiny" Equip Spell card, this card gain 500 ATK and DEF points.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400**

**Effect: This card inflicts Piercing Damage. When this card inflicts Battle Damage, your opponent sends the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Reflect/Attribute: Trap/Normal**

**Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack to a "Keyblade Wielder" or "Keyblade Master" monster. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Yoggy Ram Dream Eater/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/Beast/Tuner/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400**

**Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster: That monster cannot attack while it is face-up on the field.**

**Twilight Dragon/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can attack once again. Negate the effect of any Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that Trap card.**

**Pure Heart/Attribute: Trap/Continuous**

**Effect: Select 1 "Keyblade Wielder" or "Keyblade Master" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, banish the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Figure 8 Move/Attribute: Trap/ Counter**

**Effect: Activate while you control a "Hedgehog" monster. Negate and destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. Then inflict damage depending on the type of Spell/Trap Card: ●Normal or Equip: 500 damage. ●Quick-Play: 1000 damage. ●Field or Ritual: 1500 damage. ●Continuous or Counter: 2000 damage.**

**Babylon Rogue – Wave the Swallow/Attribute: WIND/Level: 3/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300**

**Effect: By paying 500 Life Points, return all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.**

**Babylon Rogue – Jet the Hawk/Attribute: WIND/Level: 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400**

**Effect: If there are no cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zones, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When it does, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent's Life Points becomes the original ATK of this card.**


End file.
